newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Fab Faction
Delete this page? Well, I suppose it's not very notable, seeing as it was made this year and didn't have a huge impact. However, I found it enjoyable to read, at least, because I had not known about them before (which is part of the issue). I suppose, if you are trying to crack down on pages it should go. Joeyjoah 21:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) -- Excuse me, as I do not know how this works -- refering to the whole wiki world. But, I am Narcissy, the founder of this short lived flash and BBS crew. I am more than willing to see this page be deleted. In no way is it notable. Fab Faction merely existed on the BBS. The BBS is 1/10000, if that much, of Newgrounds. Yes, we did have 2 flashes, and if that's worth mentioning for a flash crew, than so be it. Yet, it was only me doing the flashes, and again, it was mainly the BBS. Maybe 1/30 of General posters could tell you they heard of the Fab Faction. I would agree to having a mention on my hardly notable page, simply as the founder of the short lived group. However, the notability is nerely non-existant, for either of us. Again, excuse my ignorance, if I am doing things rather unorthodox -- Narcissy That is true, of course. I've never heard of it, though I was a user at the time of it's short-lived existence. I just feel like it's a shame to see an interesting article go. If it is deleted, I might just put a short summary on your page (it's up for debate whether or not you are notable - almost no one is - but if you are, this club could be important). I've seen your page, however, and it doesn't do a good job of outlining whether you are important or not. Joeyjoah 01:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) -- I'll make this easy for you. I am NOT important. The only thing I have done is created a flash that was well recieved, tricked a small amount of people into belieivng I have won the April Fools of 2011, became second in command of a small, new Flash Crew -- Soup Squad (Link to the Soup Squad account flash page, you will find the current free forum on the userpage -- I am working on a site and likely work on the forum to make it look nicer), and had two flashes as runner ups for the Daily Prizes. That is nothing. I am not EgoRaptor, I am not Bahamut, I am not any member of XGen. I am Narcissy, a crew member, icon and genre mod, and founder of only short lived groups. Maybe, one day, I will have notability. It does make me excited to see that I had a page, to see my old crew have recognition. But they did not desereve it. I did not deserve it. One day, I may. One day I may make an award winning flash and follow through with it and make many more. Then I will deserve it. I do not now. If you decide against deletion for my page, that is your choice, perhaps you will find something just worth a mention, something interesting I done. Perhaps you'll find increasing notability in my actions, I don't know. I respect any conclusions you make. I have stated my thoughts. Neither Fab Faction, nor I, deserve the articles we had. -- Narcissy